Strange Changes
by Artimis-wolf
Summary: Seto/Joey Yami/Yugi Bakura/Ryou Marik/Malik   The title says it all, except there is a lot of love
1. Chapter 1

***Pairings (Seme/Uke) Seto/Joey Yami/Yugi Bakura/Ryou Marik/Malik **

**Disclaimer- I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, but if I did I would kill off Anzu/Tea.**

**So this is my first every story on Fanfiction and I will try and update it every week.**

**The first four chapters of finished though.**

"talk"

**Chapter One **

Joey's POV

OH GOD WHAT IS THAT ON MY HEAD! I reel there on my head were two triangle ears, to be more specific golden dog ears. How in the hell did they even get there?

I grab onto the ear and tug lightly. OWWWWW! Ok won't do that again. So they are attach to my head, I have to leave for school now I can't be late again.

I grab a red base ball cap and place it on my head I kneel down and pick up my back pack. I take one last look in the mirror. I am wearing a white t-shirt and worn out jeans the red cap looks good with my outfit.

Oh, I almost forgot my cards! I slip them into my pack pocket of my bag.

I tiptoe out of my house, which I do every morning careful not to wake my drunken abusive father. Dad beats me when ever he is sober enough to actually stand which is normally once a week. The beatings started right after mom left with my sister, he blames me for their leaving.

Yugi's POV

I woke from a long sleep, Yami had told me last night what the afterlife was like. It has been 3 months since all the yamis had come back from the dead, from what I can put together they made a deal with Isis so here husband Osiris would let them live out a full life on earth before returning.

I am so glad to have Yami back though. I pull myself out of my bed and into the bathroom to brush my hair, which is always the longest part of getting ready, because my hair gets knots so easily in it. I peer at myself in the mirror a notice something is off, two sandy ears are sticking out of my head! I touch them and I can feel myself touching them.

I hear Yami's foot steps come towards my bedroom door to make sure I am up. I quickly brush my hair so it covers the ears perfectly.

"Morning Yugi" Yami says in a tired voice.

"Morning Yami, how was your sleep?" I try and keep my voice from sounding nervous, which is making me sound way to chipper.

"It was wondrous little one" Yami answers as he heads back to his room to get ready.

As quickly as I can I slip on my leather pants and a green top, along with it I slip on a black leather jacket. I check in the mirror again to make sure the ears are hidden, which they are, I will have to wait till after school to figure out what is up with these things.

I drag myself down the stairs to the kitchen; grandpa has already gone down to the game shop. After making breakfast for myself and Yami I took one last look in the mirror just to make sure I know I am being paranoid but you would too if you had random lion ears attached to your head.

"Are you ready to go little one?" Yami asked as he grazed his hands across his shoulder, sending shivers down my spine.

I have liked Yami for a while now I could not show my feelings when he and I shared a mind or he would have found out right away. But now that we had separate body's I could show then, I did not though I was scared of the rejection from the ancient pharaoh. What if he was disgusted with me, what if he never wanted to see me again that may cause me to die.

Joey POV

"Oh no" I groan as I spot Seto sitting on the steps outside the school. He is wearing a white button up top and navy slacks. The matching blue blazer lay behind him. Seto just types away on his laptop oblivious to the world around him.

I have to get pass him, I cannot deal with him this morning. I already feel awful I don't need him to bring me down even more with his dog comments. Well I just have to put up with him. I start to walk towards the steps; my heart rate starts to speed up.

Over the past three months I started to develop feelings for Kaiba, it makes me to ashamed, I could not even tell Yugi I am so shamed. But everything about Seto draws me to him; how unemotional his is, how he cares for his brother, and how he starts strong even against unbeatable odds.

"Hey mutt, come to find you master?" Seto closes his laptop and slips it into his briefcase.

"I am not a dog. Asshole!" I glare at him coldly. He just pulls on his blue blazer.

"That is no way to talk to your master. Do I have to punish you?" He says coyly, I gulp. I push my feels for Seto again.

"I am not a fucking dog! And you are not my master! You're just a tight-ass brat!" I yell at him, he just smirks.

"Bad dog, no commenting on your master's ass!" I drop my bag to the ground.

Normal POV

Joey swings his left fist as Seto's cheek, Kaiba easily dodges it. He grabs the smaller teens left wrist with his left hand. He extents his arm out, causing Joey to turn so his chest is to Seto's chest.

Joey tries to hit Seto again, but he just grabs the other wrist. Joey realizes the situation he is in and can't help but blush.

Seto leans close to the side of my head not knowing that is were my ears (animal) are.

"You lose again mutt" Seto says coolly. Joey tries to suppress a whimper, but I cannot and I whimper loud enough for Seto to hear. Seto smirks, the pup likes that I guess.

Then Joey's legs buckle under him and as Seto realises his wrists Joey falls to the ground. As Joey hits the ground Yugi, Yami, Malik, Marik, Ryou and Bakura enter the school grounds and see him fall.

"Joey!" yells Yugi and he sprints towards the blond teen laying on the ground. Yami runs after his hikara.

Ryou, Malik and there yamis follow as the run towards the situation.

"What did you do to him?" Yells Yami standing next to Yugi who is kneeling next to Joey.

"Its not my fault the mutt turns to a whimpering mess around his master" Seto comments trying to hide the worry in his voice. That's when Marik walks up to Seto and punches him across the face. Seto is thrown back a little. The CEO wipes the blood from the corner or his mouth.

"You will regret this you son of…"

"YAMI!" shrieks pointing to the top of Joey's head, the red cap had fallen off when he fell, so now his golden dog ears are revealed.

"What are those?" Questioned Bakura, who leans closer to Joey to get a better look. Ryou kneels down next to Yugi with Malik on the other side of him. Yugi reaches out and touches Joey's dog ears.

As Yugi's fingers come in touch with the ears, it sends a golden shock through the little ones body. Then through Ryou's knee which is touching Yugi's knee, then to Malik's body his elbow is touching Ryou's

All the lights shake like being electric shocked then fall back limp. Bakura goes into total rage at seeing Ryou, his Ryou getting hurt.

"WHAT DID YOU DO PRIEST!" screams Bakura in total rage. He tries to charge Seto, but Yami holds him back.

"Thief calm down, we need to get them some place safe" says Yami as he pushes Bakura back.

"I think the best idea is to keep Joey, Yugi, Ryou and Malik close to each other. I believe this is some sort of black magic" Marik suggests, who acts very out of character.

Two sides of Seto were arguing in his head and the voice wanting him to help the mutt was the loudest 'Come on, swallow your pride and help your poor pup out.' Seto caved under the mental delema.

"Lets get them to my house and have a doctor check out the stupid dog and your clones." Seto said cruelly trying not to let his emotions for his pup leek out.

Yami smirks, the matters of the heart could not be hidden from the ancient pharaoh. Seto flipped out his phone and dialled up the limo. With in two minutes it was here and Marik was the first to get in the limo carrying Malik.

Bakura was the second his angry had subsided once he says how innocent and vulnerable Ryou looked unconscious. Yami scoops up Yugi who once in his darks arms snuggled closer to Yami's chest.

Seto had to carry Joey who whimpers again once he comes in contact with Seto. Once every one is in the stretched limo Seto signals to the driver to head home.

In the car Marik cradles Malik in his arms the seet belt going over both there bodies. Across from them sat Bakura with Ryou sitting next to him, Bakura's arm was wrapped around the smaller white haired teen.

Yami sat next to two golden haired Egyptians, the pharaoh had his light on his lap, with Yami's arms around him. Seto could not place Joey any were else then on his lap. Which made it hard for Seto not to show a little affection to the cute pup.

**Till next chapter people, this is just the opening of the story. Review people review its will help me write faster.**


	2. Chapter 2

***Pairings (Seme/Uke) Seto/Joey Yami/Yugi Bakura/Ryou Marik/Malik **

**Disclaimer- I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, but if I did I would kill off Anzu/Tea.**

**So this is my first every story on Fanfiction and I will try and update it every week.**

**The first four chapters of finished though.**

"talk"

**Chapter Two**

Normal POV (Time skip noon)

The yamis sat in the living room talking, Seto had gone down to the Kaiba corp building to work. Joey, Yugi, Ryou and Malik were all placed in separate rooms next to each other. The yamis had gone to everyone else's except Joeys. Joey had never had anyone over so now one knew where it was.

"The deal only included our lights how did Joey get dragged into this" Yami sat on a single seat pondering.

"I am more worried about how Ryou's going to take it when I tell him about our deal" Bakura answers glancing ever so often at the double doors, put on edge over what happened to the hikaras.

"Also how are we going to follow through with our deal, Yugi is so pure I cannot change that" Yami says very worried.

"I don't think I will be able to follow through, I already hurt Malik once I cannot do it again" Marik states as he gazes at the carpet, his eyes a glazed over clearly he is troubled by the same thing all the other yami's are troubled with.

"We rally should find a safer more confined place to keep the Lights safe. I do respect the high security Seto has on this place, but I would feel safer if the hikaris were closer to us" Yami states running a hand through his tricoloured hair.

"If I may" The three yami's whips their heads around to see Kaiba standing in the door away, Seto had called off all his meetings for the rest of the day something did not feel right about leaving everyone, Joey in particular, alone.

"I do have a safe house built under the mansion, it in case of emergencies, it has double the security" Offers the cold CEO. When had he become so nice Bakura thinks as he scans Kaiba's face to see if there are any cracks in his cold mask.

"Sounds good, but is there a catch?" Bakura questions, never really trusting the priest all that much.

"There is,"

"There always is" Bakura interrupts Seto

"The conations are that Mokuba has to stay with us, and you tell me about you deal you made to get back"

"Deal" Yami says before Bakura or Marik can poke and prod at the conditions. Seto smirks to himself.

"Well we can stay there for the spring break and hopefully it will be all done and over with" Marik says trying to break the awkward silence, also trying to divert the CEOs attention from asking about the deal.

"I am waiting" Seto says coolly as he taps his foot.

**Joey's POV**** (Sorry guys don't get to know about the secret yet)**

I woke, my head pounding, my eyes to sore to even open. What has happened since I was out? The last thing I remember is fighting with Money bags. Thinking the only logical thing was that Kaiba had hit me with something, but he would not play that dirty. Would he?

I pulled myself to sit up I finally opened my eyes. I was in a large bed that had black and red silk covers on it. The walls were a dark wood, and the windows had dark red curtains. The food was dark hard wood with a rug that was black and white covering most of the large room's floor.

My eyes took in all I was seeing I was memorized by the elegancy of the room. I had never been in a room like this, I had seen them on TV shows and dreamt I could be in one but never had I.

Where the hell am I? I thought I looked at the alarm clock on the bed side table, 12:30; I had been asleep for 5 hours. I threw the covers off of me and started to get up. Realizing I had been redressed in thick sweat pant and an oversized shirt.

Without even trying to comprehend what was going on I bolted out of the bed room door in to a labyrinth of halls.

**Ryou's POV**

I woke up this morning with a light head, when I looked in the mirror I had white spotted ears sticking out of my head, I used bobby pins and pinned them back so now one not even Bakura could see.

Now I am sitting in a large sandy coloured room, the covers were a brown with a sandy trimming; all the walls were light brown. Most of the furniture and decorations with a light blue though.

It made me feel like I was at the sea. The last thing I remember is looking over Joey and then my body just failed on me. I don't know where I am or where anyone else is. I try opening my mind link too Bakura, but he blocked it off.

I push myself to stand up and see that I am wearing an oversized blouse and blue shorts under it. I shivered in the March air. Put I left the room all the less, I needed to find someone anyone.

The hall seemed too gone on forever and every door looked the same, I stood outside my door. I wanted to fall down and lay there till someone found me. Till I heard a door shut to my right. I turned and saw Joey standing there.

"Joey!" I cried in glee, I had never been so happy to see the blond haired boy in my life.

"Ryou do you know where we are?" Questioned the blond as he looked down the halls. I shook my head.

**Marik POV**

Ra that hurt, I sit up. My eyes are invaded with the colour purple. The room I sat in had purple and gold every were. It was so royal and elegant. The silk covers that lay over me were a deep purple with gold lining around it.

I heard to voices in the hall, one sounded like Ryou and the other like Joey. I pulled my covers back. I had been changed I now wore oversized sweat pants and an oversized sweater. Spring in America was still very cold for me so I was thankful that I had these oversized warm pieces of clothes.

I went into panic mode; someone had undressed me and redressed me. I felt so violated. I brought myself off the bed and flung open my mouth.

"Malik!" a surprised Ryou shouted. Both Joey and Ryou stood in the hall both dresses in different clothing then they left the house in.

"What's going on?" I little hint of fear leaked into my voice.

"We don't know" said Joey.

**Yugi POV**

I woke from my sound sleep, my whole body throbbed. My head felt like it was going to split open. Through my blur I could hear voices in the hall talking. The room I was in was decorated in red and gold.

Pulling off my blankets revealed that I had been changed I now wore my boxers and an oversized shirt that went down to my knees.

Slipping out of bed, I heard a shocked yell from the hall way. Straightening my self out I ran to the door and out to the hall.

"Malik, Ryou, Jou!" I said shocked. Once seeing that ever one else had been changed I started to get a little more worried.

"Where are the Yamis and Seto?" Asked Ryou who seemed almost put to tears because of fear.

"I don't care where money bags is all I want is to get out of here" Joey stated. I just rolled my eyes knowing about Joeys true feelings towards Seto.

**Normal POV with Seto and the Yamis**

Yami finished the yamis long story. Seto had one eyebrow raised in surprise. Marik still just stared at the carpet, and Bakura sat near the priest filling in some of the story.

"So how did the mutt get pulled in to this?" asked the CEO still in a little shock.

"I think I have a theory about that priest," Bakura started drawing everyones attention.

"Because Seto here is just like Seth he does not need a dark, he is a dark. And every dark needs a light. When we had talked Osiris said all the Hikaris so that includes Seto's Light. Who is Joey." Yami nodded his head in agreement everything made logical sense.

Before Seto could say some comment about the mutt, a yell came form upstairs. All the darks (even Seto who is now considered a Dark) stood up and bolted up stairs and down a hallway to were the lights rooms were.

Joey, Yugi, Ryou and Malik stood outside there rooms now shocked to see the other males.

"What's the matter?" Asked the pharaoh keeping his eyes on Yugi.

"Where are we?" Asked Ryou

"Why are we here?" asked Malik

"Why were we undressed and redressed?" Asked Joey

The boys clad in over sized clothes and animal ears looked a little angry but with some fear in there faces.

"Silences!" commanded Seto who was now rubbing his temples.

"You are at my house, you are here because you fainted at school, and we redressed you because we did not want you to become sick." Seto answered trying to keep the peace. All the lights became silent.

"Seto offered a smaller more secure place so we will be moving in there" Yami mentioned to the silent lights.

"I will go get Mokuba and everyone I need you to get your clothes and be at the bottom of the stairs in 15 minutes." Commanded Seto as he started to walk off.

"Who made you boss, Asshole" Yelled Joey at the CEO.

"Get ready Mutt" growled Seto. Sending chills up the pup's spine. When Seto growled like that is made the smaller blonde teen stop arguing.

Everyone went off to start backing; Joey hung his head feeling shamed that he could be so defeated in a fight so easily.

**Sorry it took so long every. But I may try and put up the third chapter this weekend also. Stayed up late to finish this.**


	3. Chapter 3

***Pairings (Seme/Uke) Seto/Joey Yami/Yugi Bakura/Ryou Marik/Malik **

**Disclaimer- I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, but if I did I would kill off Anzu/Tea.**

**So this is my first every story on Fanfiction and I will try and update it every week.**

**The first four chapters of finished though.**

**Hey everyone so my week has made me very angry so I am sorry I could not update earlier. One of the people I trusted lied through his teeth to my face, I know what you are think this was my boyfriend and he cheated on me. No its not my boyfriend just a friend well not any more. My boyfriend was going to punch this guy though. Sorry about my rant and raving.**

**Chapter Three**

**Normal POV**

Everyone had clothes packed into garbage bags that Mokuba had provided them with. Joey was the only exception to that, the only stuff he had was his pack back from school that was packed with his duel monster deck, his journal, two binders and a photograph of his sister that he carried with him everywhere.

Everyone waited for the young CEO to come down with his belongings so he could show them to the safe house. All the Yami's looked pretty nervous and would not make eye contact with any of their light halves.

"Is everyone ready to go?" Asked Seto coolly who clearly did not care if anyone was really ready.

Mokuba had come home while everyone has packing ready to go to the safe house. Seto had already packed a bag for his younger brother. Mokuba had noticed the animal ears that were on Yugi's Ryou's Malik's and Joey's head, but one look from Seto as he was about to bring up the topic told him not to push it.

"Took you long enough Priest" Said Marik as Seto started to lead them to the kitchen.

"Shut up Tomb Raider" snapped Seto in a monotone voice.

"Make me" Marik mocked

Seto whipped his head towards the crazy blonde Egyptian, ready to cuss out the annoying teen.

"Both of you shut it" Barked an annoyed Pharaoh.

Seto kneeled down next to a cupboard opening it up and going inside. To everyone is seemed very childish but Mokuba followed right behind him. And everyone else followed suit. The cupboard leads to a stairwell the circled around a large stone wall.

It was a good 10 feet underground this safe house. Once everyone had reached the end of the stair case, Seto turned to look at the group.

"Before we enter the safe house, I am going to tell you how the rooming is going to go" Seto commanded. Marik scoffed at him, but did not say anything because of the glare his light was giving him.

"In the safe house there are only 5 rooms, Mokuba will tell you the sleeping arrangements. I will go turn on the water and hydro." Seto dropped his bags near Mokuba's feet and opened the big metal door that he recently stood in front of. He slipped in to the room behind the room, leaving the group to talk.

"Ok so I think Yugi and Yami should be in room one, Marik and Malik in room two Bakura Ryou room three, and Joey and Seto in room four. I will have room five. It is actually the room Seto gave to me when we first made the safe room" Mokuba looked over at everyone.

The Hikaris nodded their heads. But the Yamis looked down right terrified, the same thought ran through their heads at once 'We are so screwed.'

"I am not rooming with Mr. Pole up his ass" Yelled Joey hoping that Seto heard his retort, he did and as he turned on a few switches he just smirked.

"Come on Joey it can't be that bad," begged the younger Kaiba, Mokuba gave Joey those big eyes the Yugi did. God I can't say no to those eyes, thought Joey as he tried to look away. But he couldn't.

"Can't he room with you?" Asked Joey trying not to make eye contact with Mokuba. Yami chuckled a little knowing it was futile those eyes had been used on him by Yugi so many times.

"Nope my room only has one single bed" Replied Mokuba his eyes now becoming watery to add an extra few ounces of guilt.

"Oh…ugh…fine!" Joey threw up his arms in defeat.

"Come in!" Yelled Seto who was still behind the metal door, Mokuba picked up his older brothers bags and went into the safe house, followed by the geek squad as Seto so kindly calls them.

The room they entered was a mudroom with coat hooks and a few pairs of shoes. They went throw the dark oak door to another room. This was a kitchen, dinning room, and living room area. When you walked in the kitchen was to you right, it was large, but had a homey feel. The dinning room was straight in front of the group; the table had eight seats with space between each one. The living room had 3 couches and 2 love seats that all faced a large stone fire place, on the mantle was a 52" flat screen TV. It looked every much like a high class cottage. Behind the dinning room there were 5 doors along the back wall.

"Each bedroom has a bathroom attached to it, you can eat what ever is in the fridge, and please don't try to open the doors, and you will set off the alarms, which means I will have to come turn them off which I would not like to do ten times in one day." Seto laid down the law and grab the bags from Mokuba.

The doors had gold plates on them with numbers engraved in each. Each person went to their assigned rooms except Joey Seto and Mokuba.

"So big brother you and Joey rooming in room four" Mokuba said as he started running towards his room. And had shut the room before Seto could retort.

"Mutt don't touch anything in my room," Joey was about to say something snarky, but didn't choosing to see what he meant before saying anything.

He entered Seto's room, there were two doors one which he could see into. It was a large computer room with many screens. The other room Joey assumed was the bathroom. The bedroom was manly Blue and white. It reminded Joey of the blue eyes white dragon that is probably why the room was decorated like that.

"I won't touch your shit, Jerk" Said Joey as he slipped his back pack off and flopped onto the bed.

"Put your clothes into the dresser mutt" Commanded Seto as he unpacked his duffle bag and placed his clothes into the wardrobe that was on the opposite wall from the bed. Joey mumble a sentence, Seto could not make out the words.

"Speak up Dog" Snapped Seto coldly.

"I have no clothes" Shouted Joey and then buried his head back into a pillow.

"Didn't the Pharaoh and his gang go to your house and get you clothes?" Asked Seto a little more concerned now, but he did not let it show. Joey mumbled into the pillow again. Seto worried about his pup, and was getting angry that he was not getting an answer. He walked over to the bed grabbing Joeys shoulder and flipped him over. At the same time pulling the pillow off his face.

"It's because no one knows were I live!" Snapped Joey, his eyes watering the tears ready to slip over. Seto tried to keep his composer, but what he really wanted to do was to pull the pup to his chest and sooth those eyes away.

"Why is that mutt?" Asked Seto keeping his cold mask from snapping, still standing next to the bed making sure Wheeler could not bury his head back into the pillows. Joey's eyes watered even more, the tear spilled down his cheeks.

"Why?" Snapped Seto more forceful wanting to know what was upsetting his pup upset. Yes his pup, since he first duelled Wheeler and the blond kneeled before him he thought of him like his pup.

"Because I am ashamed, my father drinks and beats me. Are you happy you, tight ass, gets what every he wants brat!" Yelled Joey in pure rage, ready to leap at Seto.

The young CEO pulled Joey against his chest as Joey pounded his fist on to Seto's fit chest. Giving into his instincts that were screaming at him to comfort the broken man. Kaiba pulled the blankets back on the bed and then fell onto the bed under the blankets pulling them over both his and the dogs body.

Joey had stopped hitting the Kaiba's chest and now was gripping his shirt. His sobs had not stopped, and Seto just gripped him tighter till they did.

**Yugi's and Yami's Room**

Yugi was tuckered out from the day of surprises, Yami was putting away his and his lights clothes. Yugi has changed into his PJ's and was tucked under the covers. Yami kept turning back to look at his Hikari.

How was he going to tell his sweet innocent light about the dark evil deal he made with Osiris. It would break his heart to make those violet eyes cry.

**Sorry it took so long I at work most of the weekend so here it is. And some extra here is the character description for my story.**

**Joseph Wheeler**

Weight: 136.7 lbs

Height: 5'10"

Hair: Blond

Eyes: Brown

Age: 16 years old (January 25)

**Seto Kaiba **

Weight: 143.3 lbs

Height: 6'1"

Hair: Brown

Eyes: Blue

Age: 18 years old (October 25)

**Ryou Bakura **

Weight: 114 lbs

Height: 5'7"

Hair: White

Eyes: Brown

Age: 16 years old (September 2)

**Yami Bakura**

Weight: 136.8 lbs

Height: 5'10"

Hair: White

Eyes: Brown

Age: 17 years old

**Malik Ishtar**

Weight : 121.3 lbs

Height: 5'10"

Hair: Light Blonde

Eyes: Violet

Age: 16 years old (December 23)

**Yami Marik**

Weight: 125.3 lbs

Height: 5'11"

Hair: Light Blonde

Eyes: Navy blue/Violet

Age: 17 years old

**Yugi Moto**

Weight: 92.6 lbs

Height: 5'0"

Hair: Violet, black, and blond

Eyes: Violet

Age: 16 years old (June 4)

**Yami **

Weight: 92.6 lbs

Height: 5'4"

Hair: Red, black, blonde

Eyes: Red

Age: 17 years old


	4. Chapter 4

***Pairings (Seme/Uke) Seto/Joey Yami/Yugi Bakura/Ryou Marik/Malik **

**Disclaimer- I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, but if I did I would kill off Anzu/Tea.**

**So this is my first every story on Fanfiction and I will try and update it every week.**

**The first four chapters of finished though.**

**Chapter Four**

**Ryou's and Bakura's Room**

"Ryou have you put away any of the clothes?" Asked Bakura as he wrapped a towel around his waist, he had just stepped out of the shower.

"Ryou?" Bakura asked again he stepped out of the bathroom. The room he and Ryou were staying in was blue and black, which made Ryou's and his hair pop out like a sore thumb.

There was his light laying under the covers curled up into a ball fast asleep. Bakura rarely cared for anyone, but Ryou had captured his heart the day he had inhabited the boy's body. He saw the boy's kindness and how gentle he was towards everyone.

Bakura shuffled through the draws and found his pajama pants not bothered to even look for his top he slipped into bed right behind his light. He pulled the smaller boy to his chest; Ryou leaned back and nuzzled him.

This action made him feel guilty, if he had stayed in the afterlife he wouldn't have had to make this deal. Stupid god! He was trying to make me hurt my precious hikari, thought Bakura. He would talk to Yami tomorrow about talking to everyone all together.

**Malik's and Marik's Room**

"I am off to bed Marik" Malik said as he pulled off his clothes and started to pull on his sleep wear. Marik walked out of the bathroom just as his light pulled on his pajama pants. The dark marvelled at Malik's soft looking skin, how badly he wanted to mark it.

Marik tried to swallow, but his mouth was dry. Marik's hikari was toned, but not as muscular as Marik himself. He stared at Malik for the minute it took for his smaller double to pull on his PJ top.

"Night" Marik said in a hoarse voice, Malik gave him a weird voice, but just shrugged it off and flopped down on the bed. Pulling the purple covers over him.

Marik and Maliks room was purple and a light green, it was very beautiful. Malik's breath was taken away by how nice the room looked. He and Marik had been living in ratty apartments for the last few months. Malik's sister had gone back to Egypt, and left Malik by himself.

Marik watched Malik turn off the lamp on the bedside table, and snuggle under the covers more. Marik slipped under the covers himself and laid flat on his back.

**Next Morning**

Seto was the first to wake in the whole house. He felt the warmth against his chest that he fell a sleep with. Opening his eyes, he looked down that the blonde mess of hair that kept nuzzling into his chest. Then it dawned on him, he was lying in bed with Joey Wheeler. I slipped out of the bed trying not to wake the mutt, who kept whimpering the farther Kaiba got from him.

Seto snuck into the bathroom closing the door and locking it. He looked into the mirror, jumping back at what he saw. In the mirror was the normal pale skinned, brown haired blue eyed boy, the only difference was that on the top of his head were two grey wolf like ears.

Seto looked closer into the mirror pulling his hair back to look closer to the ears that attached themselves to his head. He was enraged.

"Pup!" Roared Seto who stormed viciously out of the bathroom and towards the bed.

"Mmm…"Groaned Joey who was still snuggled into the bed.

"Joseph Wheeler! What have you done to my head!" Yelled Seto even more enraged this time.

"I did nothing," Moaned Joey who rolled over onto his stomach burring his head into the pill of pillows.

Seto leaped onto the bed growling angrily, before he could say a thing Yami, Yugi, Ryou, Bakura, Malik and Marik burst through the door.

"What's going on?" Asked Yugi groggily.

"Your mutt friend did something to my head" Growled Seto who was now trying to pin a squirming Pup, who would not stay still so it was hard to get a hold of him.

"Calm down Kaiba" Said Yami forcefully.

"Ummm….Guys, your heads," Stated Ryou timidly, he pointed at each of their heads.

Each of there Yami's reached up to the top of there heads feeling the ears that had now become attached to there heads. Each of the Yami's knew what was going on.

"Seto calm down it's just your instincts!" Bakura said, he was still a little panicked about what was going on. As he said that Seto finally got his Pup pinned to the bed. Joey looked up at Seto with angry eyes. Joey growled at the CEO, which caused Seto to growl back louder.

Joey tilted his head to the side, bearing his neck to the larger of the two males. Seto chuckled proudly.

"Finally you know who your master is," Seto proudly smirked as he leaned down to sniff Joey's neck.

"Seto stop!" Barked Yami, who was now getting worried at how far Seto was going to go with this. The blonde teenage whimpered as Seto nuzzled into his neck. Yugi blushed madly, getting even more embarrassed by the noise his best friend was making.

Bakura saw Joey's pleading up at him (no Bakura Joey romance). Bakura grabbed Seto's shoulders and pulled him off the smaller blonde teenager.

"What is going on?" Seto asked baffled looking down at himself.

"Everyone into the living room we need to talk!" Marik shouted at everyone. Malik followed Marik closely as he stomped his way to the living room. Ryou and Yugi helped Joey up and into the living room. Seto was helped by Bakura and Yami a little forcefully.

Everyone sat down. Yami and Bakura sat on either sit of Seto on one of the couches. Yugi and Ryou sat on either side of Joey who had pulled his knees up to his chest defensively. Malik sat on the other side of Yugi on the larger couch.

"Yami would you like to start?" asked Marik who was nervously standing infront of the lights. Yami nodded.

"We never told any of our other halves how we were able to get back to the world of the living" Yami gulped.

"Osiris the Egyptian god of the dead and afterlife had called us to his temple in the world of the dead. He had offered us a deal for new lives with our Hikiras." Yami looked at the four boys sitting on the couch who looked a little confused.

"Well the deal was if we…"

**Cliff hanger the next chapter you will know what the deal is I promise and Lemon in future chapters. Bakura is a little OC, I made him a good friend towards Joey. **

**Also vote on the poll on my profile please and also review I will update faster. **


	5. Chapter 5

***Pairings (Seme/Uke) Seto/Joey Yami/Yugi Bakura/Ryou Marik/Malik **

**Disclaimer- I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, but if I did I would kill off Anzu/Tea.**

**So this is my first every story on Fanfiction and I will try and update it every week.**

**The first four chapters of finished though.**

**Vote on the polls on my page, please.**

**Chapter 5**

"Well the deal was if we could create emotion connections with our hikaris, Osiris would allow us to stay on earth" Said Yami, still the boys looked confused.

"By emotion connections what do you mean?" Asked Malik, his face showed a lot of concern. Yugi had is head tilted to the side trying to figure out what his dark was saying. Joey had his head resting on his knees, he was shaking a little. Ryou looked at Bakura with innocent eyes.

"Love connections" Said Yami, still it felt like he was keeping a secret.

"So they wanted you to love us? Too what extent?" Asked Yugi the ears on his head twitching curiously.

"They wanted us to love you both emotional and physically" Yami looked down at the floor once he had finished speaking. Joey looked up a little shocked when he said 'physically'.

"So basically they want you to have sex with us!" Snapped Ryou who looked very angry. The gods think we are just sex toys for our yamis, thought Ryou.

"No!" Said Bakura before Yami could answer. "They want us to have a relationship with you and then when the time is right, make love to you not just sex" Bakura said trying to calm down his angry light who was now breathing heavily.

"What about the animal ears?" asked Yugi shyly, his eyes glued to the carpet in front of him.

"We believe Osiris is using them to speed up the relationship process. We had been delaying for months; we did not want to push you. So Osiris is using our primal instincts to push us to make a move" Said Marik who had been silent for the longest he had ever been in his life.

"So they still basically want us to have sex with you?" Malik said stubbornly supporting Ryou's point of view.

"No! Did you not listen to what I said!" Snapped an enraged Bakura "I did and it did not look like Seto was looking for a relationship when he had Joey pinned to the bed" Stated Malik who was on his feet ready to challenge the white crazy haired teen.

Joey blushed as bright as a cherry and rested his forehead back on his knees trying to hide his face. Seto growled at Malik, but calmed when Yami put up his hand to stop him.

"How did I get dragged into this?" mumbled a shocked and timid Joey. No one had ever seen his act this way which must mean Seto really shook him up pretty badly. Joey glanced at Seto, The brunette's glare changed to an almost apologetic look.

"When we made the bet Osiris tricked us and said 'all lights' not 'our lights'. Seto here is the reincarnation of the high priest Seth which makes him a dark. You Joey are his opposite in every way so you would be his light." Finished Yami who was now exhausted from the explanations he had to give, to everyone.

Joey looked over at Seto again, Seto locked eyes with him. Yugi watched closely at what was going on between the CEO and his best friend as Ryou and Malik were yelling at their dark halves. Seto stood up with no one noticing and walked over to Joey, once he was in front of the blond everyone noticed.

"Next time someone attacks you, fight back don't act like their bitch mutt" Seto said calmly and coolly. Yugi snapped right then and there this is his best friend; he is like a brother to Yugi.

"SHUT YOUR MOUTH YOU SPOILED BRAT, DON'T TALK TO JOEY LIKE HE IS LOWER THEN YOU CAUSE FROM WERE I CAN SEE YOU ARE LOWER THEN HIM IN EVERY WAY!" Yugi panted trying to catch his breath after yelling at the high and mighty Seto Kaiba.

"DON'T YOU EVER YELL AT ME YOU USELESS LITTLE WELP, YOU ARE JUST THE PHARAOH'S HAREM BOY NOW!" Seto yelled as he raised his hand and back handed Yugi across the face (never do that! just a side warning)

Yugi was throw back a little by the hit, and landed on his rear end. The whole left side of his cheek was bright read. Yugi held his cheek as tears started to stream down his fast, Seto then realized what he had done. He had hurt his puppy, who was now curled up on the opposite end of the couch shaking from fear. He, Seto, had also hit Yami's Hikari, his light, and his love.

Yami was oozing rage; Bakura could feel it coming off him in waves. Marik glanced at Bakura and they shared a thought 'Seto is so dead meat'.

Yami moved in a blink of an eye and punched Seto hard across the cheek. Before Seto could realize what happened he was punched in the stomach which caused him to fall to the ground.

"Don't ever lay a hand on Yugi" Yami said calmly. Yugi's tears had started to subside, but his cheek was still bright red. Yami kneeled on the ground and crawled over to his smaller counterpart. Everyone watched closely even Seto who held his stomach while sitting on his knees.

Yami pulled Yugi's hand away from his face and gave the red cheek a few licks trying to smooth the skin. Yugi purred at Yami clearly pleasured by the show of affection. Yami nuzzled closer to Yugi's ear and gave it a nibble, causing his Hikari to shiver.

"I am sorry my love" whispered the Pharaoh as he backed away from his light slowly. Before he could get to far away Yugi grab the back of his head and nuzzled the side of Yami's cheek in a show of forgiveness and his love for his dark half.

"Pharaoh for Joey's safety how about he and the light stay together in one room and we will bunk in the other rooms. Just for tonight till things cool off," suggested Marik who had pulled Malik to sit next to him during the fight.

Yami nodded as he picked up Yugi like a child and carried him to their bed room followed by Malik and Marik who helped Joey stand up, Bakura and Ryou followed last.

Seto watched as Joey glanced back at him with hurt and angry eyes, he had royally messed up this now, and he had now idea how to fix it.

**Hey just a reminder vote on the polls on my home page. **

**Sorry it took so long to get up everyone I will be updating Wednesdays now, oh here is a little extra here are the animals that everyone is.**

_**Yugi and Yami - Asiatic Golden Cat**_

_**Marik and Malik - panthers**_

_**Bakura and Ryou - snow leopard**_

_**Seto – Wolves**_

_**Joey – Golden Retriever**_


	6. Authors notes

Hey everyone I am so sorry I have not updated in forever I am actually going to rewrite the story, with new additions I am not going to post the new story till I atleast write the first 5 chapters and I will try and update once every week. I am sorry again.


End file.
